Let's rob a bank
by Darkenstar
Summary: Cerberus hired Miranda Lawson for a very special job, to join the Normandy angels a victorious gang, to seduce, subdue & capture the boss Madison Shepard. Fshep/Miranda futa!shep complete au


**a/n:happy reading, review, follow and fav!**

* * *

"The mission's simple ." The illusive man said taking a drag from his cigar. "You go sign up for this new gang, you infiltrate, you come back mission complete."

Miranda lawson crossed her arms with a snide look, "And how do you suppose I do that? just waltz in there and say: hire me!"

The illusive man smirked slimily, "Kelly, bring it in."

Kelly chambers walked out the darkness of the room with a brief case in one hand and a ear piece in the other.

She sat them down on the illusive mans desk in front of Miranda.

"Kelly, would you please explain to miss Lawson here what exactly she must do."

The red head nodded, "right. So Miranda, in your brief case you will find our outfit of choice for you."

Miranda opened the case in front of her, her eyes widen in response. "...what the bloody hell do you actually expect me to do?!"

Kelly pulled a picture out of her pocket, "This is the Normandy angels leader or boss or commander eighteen year old, Madison Shepard or maddy as her friends refer to her as."

Miranda took hold of the picture and studied the woman, she had short red tousled hair, bright emerald cat eyes and a devious perfect smile. She had a couple of tattoos on her arms and two piercings on her bottom lips, something common from a deranged bloodthirsty gang leader.

"I'm still not getting what you want me to do." Miranda said dropping the picture on the desk.

The illusive man smiled, "What you're doing for for Cerberus means a great deal Lawson, and in return we take care of you're sister...but Shepard isn't just any old girl. She's homosexual."

Kelly took a step forward, "In other words miss Lawson we need you to seduce, subdue and capture Shepard."

* * *

"Are you in place miss Lawson?" Kelly said over the com.

Miranda smoothed out her new skin tight black catsuit, "Affirmative. What should my approach be?"

Miranda looked up at the mansion in front of her, for a gang they have came a long way, "it's no wonder they have me going uncover this place is a damn fortress." Miranda could hear the heavy beats of the music throbbing from the house, she automatically recognized the song, Yonkers by Tyler the creator, niket loved that song even though it was completely out of character.

"Well if it's Shepard I suggest you go with the flirty intro if it's anyone else...run. There was a long pause before Kelly spoke again. "But I'm sure that won't happen, from the one camera we put in there when Jameson snuck in before Shepard gutted him like a fish. Rest in peace. Shepard's the only downstairs besides jack."

"What are they doing?" Miranda said biting on her lip.

"Well looks like there playing video games and passing around a bong...filled with marijuana. Eating cereal and Cheetos."

"Great...potheads. Typical." Miranda took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Good luck Lawson. I'll be monitoring you."

_That's not creepy..._

After a while of no answer Miranda rung the doorbell. The music stopped along with Miranda's heart as she the door swung open. She didn't know if to be grateful because it was Shepard or not.

She was dressed in black skinny jeans, black combat boots, white denim vest and black hoodie underneath.

She had a lazy look on her face almost oblivious to the stunning woman in front of her. Or maybe she just didn't care…? Impossible.

She cocked a single brow, Miranda could have sworn it had been a hour since she was under this girls gaze, almost shaking and blushing.

She smiled at Miranda her dimples making it the cutest smile Miranda had ever seen. "Yea?"

"Oooo Miranda…she sounds even hotter in person. Be carful with this one." Kelly said crunching on some chips she had just opened not to long ago.

Miranda swallowed the lump in her throat, "Are you Shepard?"

"Why?" She whispered.

Miranda furrowed her brows, "because I need to know."

"Why?"

"Because I want to join the Normandy angels."

Shepard shrugged, "Why?"

With Kelly's constant crunching and smacking of her eating like a horse and shepard's limited vocabulary miranda was getting pretty irritated.

"Because I...want to kill." Miranda said with a little less confidence she would have liked have.

"Why?"

Miranda grabbed Shepard by the collar her face still didn't change.

"Because I like to see people die horribly- especially by me."

Shepard lowered her brow, her face almost just as unreadable as Shakespeare.

"Follow me."

Shepard pushed Miranda away and walked back into the house.

"Good job Miranda, this is really good or really bad. Who can tell with that sexy-"

_Mute. I don't have time for that woman and her silly growing obsession._

Miranda followed Shepard to what seemed like a armory. There was at least two hundred guns in the entire room. A woman with dark brown hair, worked away on bench.

"Sup ashley what's up?" Shepard said cooly.

The girl-apparently ash or maybe Ashley whipped around with a highly dangerous gun in her hand. "Hey maddy check out this- who's that?"

"Oh this is...yeah who are you?" Shepard asked the raven haired girl behind her.

Miranda stretched out a gloved hand, "Miranda Lawson."

Shepard fist bumped the hand, "I'm Madison Shepard. Or maddy which ever." Shepard walked over and put a arm around Ashley. "This is my friend ash or Ashley Williams."

Miranda stretched out her hand to Ashley hoping that she would get a hand shake from her and also hoping she wasn't just like Shepard.

Ashley frowned, "I don't trust you. And I don't like you."

Shepard gasped and cover Ashley's mouth, "ash how dareith you say such a thing it's not like you say that to everyone you meet...oh wait you do."

Ashley bit down on shepard's hand gaining a yelp and a little dance of pain from the girl.

"I do not say that to everyone I meet!" Ashley retorted.

Miranda stared at the display with concern, not for shepard's finger but for her own safety, these people seemed weirder than everyone lead on.

Shepard splayed kisses all over her finger before looking at Miranda. "Don't worry. It's not bleeding."

Shepard walked over to a sniper on a rack and grabbed it with her none hurt hand.

"Let's get to the roof, time for the initiation!" She cheered.

"Wait she's joini-?!"

"See ya ash!" Shepard yelled as she zoomed out the room.

Miranda shook her head and rolled her eyes. She began to walk after Shepard when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm watching you."

Miranda shrugged of the hand, "get in line."

Shepard ran back into the room excited and oblivious, "come on Lawson chick! This gonna be so damn awesome."

* * *

"Ah! Fuckin' hell! goddamn ear!"

Shepard fell to the ground with laughter, "you- you shot him in the ear! Fucking awesome!"

Miranda resisted the urge to yell down at the man sorry.

"Here." Shepard came up behind Miranda wrapping her arms around her to reach the gun, she put her hands on Miranda's and her finger ontop of Miranda's finger on the trigger. Miranda slowly even though she tried not to melted and relaxed into the embrace.

"You look down the scoope, get your target, take a deep breath..." Shepard whispered the words Miranda could feel them running down her neck to her back, she shivered. Shepard smiled as she felt Miranda's butt accidentally bump into her crouch.

The gun went off startling Miranda.

Shepard let go, "headshot! Woo! High five!" She smiled.

Shepard raised her hand and waited for Miranda.

"Come on! Don't leave me hangin'!"

Miranda bit her cheeks trying not to smile but she did. She fist bumped the hand.

_Maybe this wasn't...so bad._


End file.
